dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kodoku no Gurume
Season 1 *'Title:' 孤独のグルメ *'Title (romaji):' Kodoku no Gurume, Kodoku no Gourmet *'Also known as:' The Solitary Gourmet *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-04 to 2012-Mar-21 *'Air time:' Wednesdays 00:43-01:13 (30 min.) *'Related show:' Gu Du De Mei Shi Jia (Youku, 2015) Synopsis Actor Matsushige Yutaka (48) will star in a live-action drama adaptation of Kusumi Masayuki and Taniguchi Jiro's gourmet manga "Kodoku no Gourmet." This will be Matsushige's first time to star in a television series. "Kodoku no Gourmet" was originally serialized in Fusosha's "Gekkan SPA!" between 1994 and 1996. It was resumed in 2008 and has been irregularly serialized since then. The story follows a man named Inogashira Goro (played by Matsushige), who privately runs an imported dry goods business. In his spare time between work, he visits various shops and tastes their cuisine. One of the highlights of the manga is that the shops that appear in it are all real shops geared towards a general public. The drama will preserve the spirit of the manga, in which the solitary protagonist speaks very little and the focus is on his character as he eats various dishes. --''Tokyograph'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro *Kusumi Masayuki as himself *Uekusa Tomoki narration Guest *Yamamura Michi (山村美智) (ep1) as manager of cafe *Fuku Matsumi (ep1) as proprietress of yakitori *Miyauchi Junko (宮内順子) (ep1) as grandmother *Inamori Makoto (ep2, need verification) *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) (ep2) as craftsman *Ariga Satsuki (ep3) as room manager *Shimomiya Rihoko (ep3) as female staff *Takahiro Iida (飯田隆裕) (ep3) as Chinese store clerk *Ando Ryoji (ep3) needs verification *Meguro Maki (目黒真希) (ep4) as Koyuki *Miyamae Nozomi (宮前希) (ep4) as manager cafe 'Dependent' *Hotaru Yukijiro (ep5) *Sakai Hiroshi (境博) (ep5) as Patron *Tsukada Ryuji (塚田龍二) (ep5) as Angry man *Yokoi Shojiro (横井翔二郎) (ep5) as part-timer *Tanaka Yoji (ep6) as Yoshino *Nozoe Yoshihiro (ep6) *Ujiki Tsuyoshi (ep7) as master of Jazz cafe *Umegaki Yoshiaki (梅垣義明) (ep7) as fortune teller *Oroji Naomi (下石奈緒美) (ep7) as waitress *Kibum Allen (アレン・キボム) (ep8) as Korean guy *Takayama Kiyoshi (高山聖史) (ep8) as manager *Amada Hiroyuki (天田博之) (ep8) as Nakamura *Sakamoto Yoshifumi (坂本芳文) (ep8) as customer *Asakura Aki (ep9) *Sato Masahiro (ep9) *Matsui Naomi (ep10) as wife of the Greengrocer *Kubo Ryuji (窪龍司) (ep10) as industry type *Miho Jun (ep11) as young landlady of the tavern *Ozawa Maju (ep11) as Maki *Fuyuki Moto (ep11) as drunken tourist *Ichikawa Chieko (ep11) as landlady of the tavern *Minamisawa Nao (ep12) *Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之) (ep12) as himself *Hisamoto Masami (ep12) as housewife *Tomita Rio (富田理生) (ep12) *Diamond Yukai (ダイアモンド☆ユカイ) (ep12) as store manager Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga "Kodoku no Gourmet" by Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之) and Taniguchi Jiro *'Director:' Mizoguchi Kenji (溝口憲司) *'Screenwriter:' Taguchi Yoshihiro (田口佳宏) *'Producer:' Kawamura Shoji (川村庄子) for TV Tokyo and Yoshimi Kenji (吉見健士) for Kyodo Television Season 2 *'Title:' 孤独のグルメ2 *'Title (romaji):' Kodoku no Gurume, Kodoku no Gourmet 2 *'Also known as:' The solitary Gourmet *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-10 to 2012-Dec-26 *'Air time:' Wednesdays 23:58-00:45 (47 min.) Synopsis A continuation of the drama based on the manga "Kodoku no Gourmet". Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro *Kusumi Masayuki as himself Guests *Babazoe Ryoichi (ep1) as patron *Nagira Kenichi (ep1) as Shin Maruko *Inoue Hirokazu (ep1) as patron *Saito Satoru (ep1) as chinese restaurant owner *Sato Aiko (ep1) as Saionji *Kazuki Yumi (ep2) as patron *Negishi Toshie (ep2) *Tsuiki Rie (ep2) as patron *Wakabayashi Tetsuyuki (ep2) *Makino Ayaka (ep3) *Oshima Yoko (ep3) *Onda Matomu (ep3) *Suzuki Masayuki (ep3) *Aijima Kazuyuki (ep4) as Kataoka Shinichi *Haba Yoshitaka (ep4) as himself *Kamada Fuko (ep4) as Kataoka Lisa *Nagira Kenichi (ep4) as himself *Suzuki Jill (ep4) as Kataoka Sandra *Irie Masato (ep5) as Shiraishi *Saiki Shigeru (ep5) as old man *Shinoda Hikari (ep5) as woman *Ueno Naoto (ep5) as man *Hyodo Yuki (ep6) *Ibaraki Shinnosuke (ep6) as son *Komatsu Ayaka (ep6) *Morishita Yoshiyuki (ep6) *Nakamura Haruna (ep6) *Niwa Erika (ep6) as girl *Ota Vachisto (ep6) as sexy girl *Okinaka Chieno (ep6) *Onishi Takeshi (ep6) *Sugiyama Keiichi (ep6) *Takahashi Yuka (ep6) as baby *Utsunomiya Satsuki (ep6) *Yamashita Yorie (ep6) as mother *Yamazaki Daisuke (ep6) as patron *Yoshikawa Yasuko (ep6) *Ishimatsu Gattsu (ep7) as fisherman *Ito Tetsu (ep7) as surfer #1 *Kataoka Tomie (ep7) *Konno Tetsuharu (ep7) as father *Manaka Sora (ep7) as boy *Momoyama Rino (ep7) as surfer #2 *Nakaima Tetsu (ep7) as young fisherman *Saito Seiroku (ep7) as driver *Tsuchiya Mihoko (ep7) *Uesugi Futami (ep7) *Yuka Lisa (ep7) as mother *Anami Atsuko (ep8) as Minako *Hayami Keiji (ep8) *Ito Eiko (ep8) *Nagae Hidekazu (ep8) as Daisuke *Saeki Arata (ep8) *Watanabe Sugie (ep8) as Morita *Erica (ep9) *Ida Ho (ep9) *Laurence Yumi (ep9) *Miura Masaki (ep9) *Nukumizu Yoichi (ep9) *Tomosaka Rie (ep9) as Kumiko *Joyful Wada (ep9) *Yoshida Rui (ep9) as drunk person *Alisa (ep10) *Higuchi Mai (ep10) *Kawamata Shinobu (ep10) *Matsukane Yoneko (ep10) *Shimada Kyusaku (ep10) as Suganuma *Yamaguchi Miyako (ep10) *Hasegawa Hiroki (ep11) as Suzumoto *Hirabayashi Yasuko (ep11) *Inamori Miki (ep11) *Mamiya Yuki (ep11) *Marimi (ep11) *Satsukawa Aimi (ep11) *Shimizu Hitomi (ep11) *Sugawara Yu (ep11) *Toyota Maho (ep11) *Ueno Natsuhi (ep11) *Anami Atsuko (ep12) *Ito Eiko (ep12) *Nagae Hidekazu (ep12) *Saeki Arata (ep12) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga "Kodoku no Gourmet" by Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之) and Taniguchi Jiro *'Director:' Mizoguchi Kenji (溝口憲司) *'Screenwriter:' Taguchi Yoshihiro (田口佳宏) *'Producer:' Kawamura Shoji (川村庄子) for TV Tokyo and Takeshi Yoshimi (吉見健士) for Kyodo Television Season 3 *'Title:' 孤独のグルメ3 *'Title (romaji):' Kodoku no Gurume, Kodoku no Gourmet 3 *'Also known as:' The solitary Gourmet *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2013-July-10 2013-Sep-11 *'Air time:' Wednesdays 23:58-00:45 (47 min.) Synopsis A continuation of the drama Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro *Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之) as self Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga "Kodoku no Gourmet" by Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之) *'Screenwriter:' Yamamoto Etsuko (山本悦子) *'Director' Mizoguchi Kenji (溝口憲司) *'Producer:' Kawamura Takeshi (川村庄子) , Abe Shinji (阿部真士) Season 4 *'Title:' 孤独のグルメ4 *'Title (romaji):' Kodoku no Gurume 4 *'Also known as:' The solitary Gourmet *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jul-09 *'Air time:' Wednesday 23:58 Synopsis A continuation of the drama Inokashira Goro, who is an imported goods dealer, visits various towns on business. After business meetings, he will stop by shops that he is interested in and looks forward to meals above all else. This summer, he visits Hakone in Kanagawa Prefecture for business. Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga Kodoku no Gourmet by Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之), Taniguchi Jiro (谷口ジロー) *'Screenwriter:' Taguchi Yoshihiro (田口佳宏) *'Producer:' Kawamura Shoji (川村庄子), Yoshimi Kenji (吉見健士), Kikuchi Takehiro (菊池武博) *'Director:' Mizoguchi Kenji (溝口憲司), Igawa Mikotoshi (井川尊史) *'Music:' The Screen Tones: Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之), Fukumura Satoshi (フクムラサトシ), Kawano Fumihiko (河野文彦), Shake, Kuriki Ken (栗木健), Toda Takahiro (戸田高弘) Season 5 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-02 to 2015-Dec-19 *'Air time:' Friday 24:12 Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro Guests *Asano Atsuko (ep1) *Ito Kazue (ep5) Season 6 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-07 to 2017-Jun-30 *'Air time:' Friday 24:12 Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro Season 7 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-07 to 2018-Jun-29 *'Air time:' Friday 24:12 Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro *Tabata Tomoko *Yamashita Kenji (山下賢治) *Kino Hana *Nakayama Shinobu (ep5) Season 8 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' TV Tokyo *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-04 to 2019-Dec-20 *'Air time:' Friday 24:12 Cast *Matsushige Yutaka as Inogashira Goro External Links *Official site (Season 1) *Official site (Season 2) *Official site (Season 3) *Official site (Season 4) *Official site (Season 5) *Official site (Season 6) *Official site (Season 7) *Official site (Season 8) *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category=JDrama2019 Category:TV Tokyo